


in your mind

by spamanootnoot



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Not even fontcest but ok, Other, POV First Person, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), can be seen as platonic or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 03:13:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16009115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spamanootnoot/pseuds/spamanootnoot
Summary: Sometimes.When I look at him.He seemed lost.Distant.Far away from the face of the earth.Like there was no care in the world.I wonder.





	in your mind

Sometimes.  
When I look at him.

He seemed lost.  
Distant.  
Far away from the face of the earth.

Like there was no care in the world.

I wonder.

(Dust flew through the wind.  
The dust of the fallen knights.)

Its..  
Its weird.

When I try to reach him.  
I can't seemed to muster up the courage to do so.  
Of course, he always intimidate me.

Even when he smiles at me with those kind eyes.

I wonder.

(Yet. Why am I seeing the dust,  
of a fallen hero.)

He's small.  
Nothing like his age.

People always mistakes me being the older one.  
But he's the one who pays the bills, who cooks for me, who cleans the house.  
Its always been that way.

The house is such a mess lately.

I wonder.

(It isn't supposed to end this way.  
Why does he have to be the one-)

Ah.  
I have work to do.

"San-"

Oh wait.  
That's why.

 

He's gone.  
Time to go to work.


End file.
